The present technology relates to a light source apparatus and an image display apparatus.
From the past, an image display apparatus such as a projector is widely used. For example, light from a light source is modulated by a light modulation element such as a liquid crystal element, and modulated light is projected on a screen or the like, thereby displaying an image. In recent years, products that use not a mercury lamp or a xenon lamp but a solid light source such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) or an LD (Laser Diode) for a light source used for a projector have been more common. The solid light source such as the LED has a long life. Therefore, a lamp exchange performed in the past is unnecessary, and such an advantage that the lamp is immediately turned on when turning on the power is obtained.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-104489 discloses a projector that adopts an illuminating apparatus that uses a semiconductor light emitting element such as an LED as a light source. In the illuminating apparatus of the projector, light intensities of illumination light of colors from the LEDs are sequentially detected by a common photoelectric conversion element. The detected light intensities of the illumination light of the colors are sampled in a common sample hold circuit and fed back to drive circuits for the colors. In this way, the common sampling system is provided with respect to the illumination light of the colors, with the result that it is possible to eliminate individual differences of the sampling system and display an image having color uniformity, even if a variation in temperature coefficient of the LEDs is caused.